Shën Beda i Nderuari
|emblema = |emblema1 = 100px |vendndodhja = |vendndodhja1 = 100px |sheshi = |popullsia = |dëndësia = |sipërfaqja = |cilishtet = |cilirrethe = |adresaekuvendit = |numriipostes = |prefiksi = |faqezyrtareekuvendit = Web faqja |kryetarimomental = |partiaudheheqese = |shënim = }} Voskopoja është vendbanim shqiptar që ndodhet rreth 21 km larg nga qyteti i Korçës mbi një pllajë 1160 metra mbi nivelin e detit. Pak histori Voskopoja është një vendbanim mesjetar i hershëm që daton prej vitit 1330. Nga Shën Prodhomi hapet para vizitorit një pamje e mahnitshme nga duken majat e Lënies dhe Ostrovica, me një lartësi prej 2246 metra. Lulëzimin më të madh Voskopoja e ka pasur në vitin 1764, atëherë kur popullsia e saj arriti në rreth 30 mijë banorë. Në atë periudhë kishte 25 kisha me afreske nga më të lakmuarat, ndërsa tani nuk kanë mbetur më shumë se 8 kisha. Në të njëjtën periudhë në këtë qytetërim ka pasur Akademi, Bibliotekë, Shtypshkronjë, 1720, artizanat të zhvilluar e tekstile dhe shërbeu si urë lidhëse jo vetëm brenda vendit, por edhe midis vendeve fqinje Greqi e Turqi. Shkatërrimin e parë e ka pasur në vitin 1769, të dytin më 1789 dhe të tretin në 1916. Voskopoja ruan vlera të mëdha të artit mesjetar. Voskopoja, djepi i kapitalizmit të munguar Zhvillimi në Voskopojë i profesioneve të zejeve të kohës së vet u bë një nxitës real konkurence në të gjithë Ballkanin duke dhënë shenjat e para të një kulturë paraindustriale që do të sillte padyshim një zhvillim parakapitalist të domosdoshëm për zhvillimin e rajonit. Mallrat që prodhoheshin në Voskopojë kanë qenë të famshme dhe ndonjëherë për t’u dalluar mbanin të gdhendur shqiponjën siç ndodhte me sënduqet (Referenca vjen nga Dumont në veprën e tij për Ballkanin të çituar nga Ligor Mile: “Zejtaria fshatare shqiptare gjatë Rilindjes Kombëtare” f. 120) Sipas Aurel Plasarit, “Në qytet kishte 14 korporata. “Mund të themi pa e zmadhuar, se historia e qytetit është historia e korporatave të saj” (V. Papacostea “Despre corporatiile” f358). Në një studim gjeografik të botuar në Vjenë (të quajtur “Geografia neoterike eranistheisa apo dhiaforous suggrafeis para Dheniel ieromonakou kai Gregoriou ierodhiakonou ton Dhimetrieon, vëll.I, Vienë 1791, f.27) nën kujdesin e Daniel Jeronomakut dhe Gregor Jerodjakut pohoet se voskopojarët qenë grupuar në 14 korporata, që përfaqësonin kategoritë e mëdha industriale dhe tregtare; interesante është vërejtja e tyre: “me një fjalë ekziston në Turqi një qytet i pajisur me gjithë sa është pajisur një qytet europian” (Fenomeni Voskopojë, Aurel Plasari,shtëpia botuese Phoenix dhe Shtëpia e Librit, f43). Por duke pasur parasysh se në Perandorinë otomane (Historia e Perandorisë Osmane nën drejtimin e Robert Mantranit , f.316), profesioni i tregtarit ishte një profesion të krishterësh dhe ebrenjsh është e kuptueshme që paria e qytetit ishte një pari e krishterë (të mos harrojmë edhe faktin se në Voskopojë ende dhe sot e kësaj dite janë mbetjet e 24 kishave dhe të asnjë xhamie). Voskopoja e demokracisë urbane mesjetare Elementi më i çuditshëm i Voskopojës ishte standarti demokratik i administrimit. Ajo drejtohej nga borgjezia tregtare dhe zejtare në mënyrë të pavarur nga Porta e Lartë nëpërmjet parimit të votimit. Këtë e konstatojnë shumë studiues të huaj (të cilat çitohen edhe në librin “Historia e Perandorisë Osmane” nën drejtimin e Robert Mantranit, f. 314) Voskopoja ishte një qytet autonom brenda Perandorisë Otomane i përbërë nga shqiptarët, grekët dhe vllehët. Po ti referohemi referimeve të studiuesit Aurel Plasari, “Voskopoja nuk ekzistonte as në Suret Defter-in e Sanxhakut Arvanid”, (botuar nga H. Inalcik, pjesa Defteri i Përmetit dhe i Korçës përkthyer shqip nga V. Buharaja, Tiranë 1969). Nuk përjashtohet mundësia që Voskopoja të jetë trajtuar prej autoriteteve osmane “jashtë Shqipërisë”; rast i ngjashëm do të ishte ai i vilajetit të Përmetit, i vënë në dukje nga vetë Inalciku: ky vilajet “iu dha si shtojcë Jakub Beut, të birit të Teodor Muzakës” dhe si i tillë, “kjo krahinë konsiderohej jashtë Shqipërisë”.(Fenomeni Voskopojë, Aurel Plasari,shtëpia botuese Phoenix dhe Shtëpia e Librit, f. 15) Gjithashtu Plasari i referohet edhe V. Papacosteas (tek “Despre corporatiile” f.358) i cili i përckton Voskopojën si një qytet “jashtë pushtetit të Portës” i cili në fakt ishte një “qytet tentakular në kuptimin e plotë të fjalës” i cili tërhiqte rreth vetes gjithë sa i vlente: tregtarë, afaristë, intelektualë të kohës, rini të fshatrave” (Fenomeni Voskopojë, Aurel Plasari,shtëpia botuese Phoenix dhe Shtëpia e Librit f. 31). Ky është fakti më kuptimplotë që Voskopoja ishte shqiptare sepse duke qenë një qytet tentakular që thithte mes trojeve shqiptare një popullsi prej dhjetra mijë banorësh, kuptohet që elementi joshqiptar nuk mund të ishte kurrë minorancë. Po ti referohemi dy kronikanëve të besueshëm të kohës, historianit Peyfuss dhe konsullit francez në Perandorinë Otomane, Pouqueville, përcaktimi i popullsisë shkon nga 20.000 në 40,000 banorë madje deri në 60,000 banorë (Peyfuss e konsideron ekzagjerim entuziast të Pouqueville shifrën prej 60.000) (Peyfuss' study in Neagu Djuvara, ed., Aromânii. Istorie. Limbă. Destin), (Aromanians. History. Language. Destiny), (Bucureşti: Ed. Fundaţiei Culturale Române, 1996). Po t’i referohemi përsëri Plasarit (f.31), mbi hiearkinë urbane të popullsisë, dhe rregullave themeluese të qytetit, sipas studiuesit K.H. Skënderes (K.H. Skënderes: Istoria tes arhaias kai syghronou Moskopoleos, en Athenais 1928 f15 dhe P.P. Arabantinos: Perigrafe tes Epeirou vëll. II.f.36) rritja e popullisë solli krijimin e lagjeve të reja e që përbëheshin nga banorë themelues e të ardhur. Patriarkati i vendasve, koxhobashët (paria korporative e banorëve të vjetër) kishin përcaktuar disa rregulla të vështira integrimi për të ardhurit e rinj (V. Papacostea tek Despre corporatiile f362) por duke pasur parasysh numrin e popullsisë dhe rolin tentakular të qytetit është e kuptueshme që kemi të bëjmë me një qytet me mazhorancë shqiptare, fakt i mohuar nga shumë studiues grekë dhe rumunë por jo europianë perëndimorë të kohës. Voskopoja, Djep i Rilindjes Kombëtare Prof. Aleks Buda (në “Shkrime Historike” Tiranë 1986, Vëll.I, f368), shprehet “unë nuk ngurroj ta quaj këtë epokë dhe këtë lëvizje që na jep Voskopoja në fund të shek. XVIII Iluminizëm i hershëm dhe një stad që nuk do të thotë ende rilindje kombëtare, qoftë edhe vetëm në fillimet e saj, por që e përgatit atë me siguri” (Fenomeni Voskopojë, Aurel Plasari,shtëpia botuese Phoenix dhe Shtëpia e Librit, f. 50) , Aromanian and Bulgarian) created from Daniel Mоscopolites, an Aromanian from Moscopole, probably in 1770 and published in 1794? in Greek language.Multiculturalism, alteritate, istoricitate «Multiculturalism, Historicity and “The image of the Other”» by Alexandru Niculescu, Literary Romania (România literară), issue: 32 / 2002, pages: 22,23, Angeliki Konstantakopoulou, Η ελληνική γλώσσα στα Βαλκάνια 1750-1850. Το τετράγλωσσο λεξικό του Δανιήλ Μοσχοπολίτη Greek language in the Balkans 1750-1850. The dictionary in four languages of Daniel Moschopolite. Ioannina 1988, 11.Peyfuss, Max Demeter: Die Druckerei von Moschopolis, 1731-1769. Buchdruck und Heiligenverehrung im Erzbistum Achrida. Wien - Köln 1989. (= Wiener Archiv f. Geschichte des Slawentums u. Osteuropas. 13), ISBN 3-205-98571-0.Kahl, Thede: Wurde in Moschopolis auch Bulgarisch gesprochen? In: Probleme de filologie slavă XV, Editura Universităţii de Vest, Timişoara 2007, S. 484-494, ISSN 1453-763X.]] Sipas Robert Elsie “Akademia e Re ose Hellênikon Frontistêrion ishte një qendër e dijes e themeluar më 1744, e ngjashme me akademitë që dihet se kanë qenë në Bukuresht, Jash, Konstantinopojë, Mecovë, Janinë, në Malin Atos dhe Patmos”. Akademia e Re, Biblioteka dhe e vetmja Shtypshkronjë e Perandorisë së asaj kohe, ka qenë një trekëndësh kulturor unikal në Ballkanin e mesit të shekullit XVIII. Për aq kohë sa Voskopoja lulëzoi, një numër shumë i madh të rinjsh shqiptar, grekë dhe vlleh u shkolluan dhe formuan një identitet europian të mbrujtur me idetë iluministe të dijeve pozitiviste. “Diplomantët e atyshëm e siguronin me lehtësi hyrjen në universitetet e kryeqyteteve europiane, kryesisht studimet si mësues, doktorë, ekonomistë, filozofë dhe juristë.” (Shqiptarët – Historia e popullit shqiptar nga lashtësia deri në ditët e sotme, Edwin Jacques, f.315) Arti dhe kultura patën një zhvillim të paparashikuar duke e kthyer Shqipërinë në një far që ndriçonte të gjithë Ballkanin otoman. David Selenica, ka qenë artisti më influent i Rilindjes së të gjithë artit ballkanik dhe ndikimi i tij u ndje në të gjithë artin ortodoks të Ballkanit sepse ai dha shenjat e para të kapërcimit të klisheve të pikturës zyrtare të Malit Athos (qëndra e ortodoksisë kishtare të kohës). Në fakt shqiptarët e njohin David Selenicën si piktorin e filmit “Kohë e largët” që e helmoi Mirush Kabashi eremit. Por pika më e fortë dhe njëkohësisht më e dobët e Voskopojës ka qenë pa dyshim shtypshkronja e saj. Po ti referohemi studiuesit të mirënjohur Bernard Lewis (“Islami dhe Perëndimi”, f.49), shtypshkronja e Voskopjës ishte e vetmja në të gjithë Perandorinë Otomane sepse shtypshkronja tjetër e Stambollit që u hap nga Said Mehmet Efendiu në 1727, 7 vjet pas Voskopojës, u mbyll që në 1740. Voskopoja e gjuhës shqipe Nga të dhënat e copëtuara dhe të keqpërdorura që vijnë sot, rezulton se Voskopoja po projektonte për të parën herë krijimin e një gjuhe të shkruar shqipe. Teodor Kavaljoti (1710 - 11 gusht 1789) ishte shqiptar me origjinë nga Kavaja (siç i referohet prof. Dhimitër Shuteriqi dëshmisë që vjen nga i biri i tij, Anastas Kavaljoti, të cilit i referohet studjuesi i shek. XIX Gjergji Roza), përgatiti të parin alfabet shqip dhe shkroi traktate si “Logjika” (1749), “Frika” (1752) dhe “Metafizika” që janë zhdukur përgjithmonë. “Po t’i referohemi filologu gjerman Von Hahn (Lexicon Tetraglossan), Kavaljoti kishte shpikur një alphabet gërmat e të cilit i cili mund të identifikoheshin si si “analoge me ato të glagolitishtes ilire” (Shqiptarët – Historia e popullit shqiptar nga lashtësia deri në ditët e sotme, Edwin Jacques, f. 315). Ky alfabet që është zhdukur në rrënojat e Voskopojës (apo mbahet i fshehur në ndonjë arkiv grek apo rumun), u kurorëzua me aktin më të rëndësishëm të kohës së vet: përkthimin e të parës Dhjatë të Re nga gjuha greke në gjuhën shqipe (G. Von Hanh v.II, f.320). Sipas Prof. Dhimitër Shuteriqi, “Kavaljoti u shqua si perkrahes i ideve iluministe dhe shkroi nje sere veprash, qe per fat te keq jane zhdukur, ku shpreh pikpamjet e veta filozofike. i paisur me kulture te gjere ai u be udheheqesi i levizjes kulturore jo vetem ne Voskopoje por edhe ne krahinat e tjera te Shqiperise se Mesme e te Jugut. Ai eshte nje nga dijetaret shqiptare te kohes qe beri perpjekje per t’i dhene kishes ortodokse te Shqiperise nje karakter shqiptar. Vete Kavaljoti per kete qellim, sikurse thuhet, ndermori perkthimin e "“Dhjates se re” ne shqip”. Gjithashtu edhe Zëvendësrekori i Akademisë së Re, në vitin 1762, Grigor Voskopojari (nga Berati që ka vdekur në 1772), kishte përfunduar shqipërimin e të dyja Dhiatave (të së Vjetrës e të së Resë). “Ishte ky një aksion shumë i madh, që kishte të bënte me përkthimin në gjuhën e vendit të librave bazë të kishës. Liturgjia në kisha pjesërisht thuhej me kohë edhe në shqip. Kjo vazhdoi edhe në shek. XVIII, edhe më pas. Në procesin mësimor të shkollës së drejtuar nga kleri hynte dhe shqipja, së pari përmes teksteve fetare, që zinin vendin më të madh në programet, por edhe përmes lëndëve të tjera. Në tekstin e Theodhor Bogomilit (njohur më shumë si Anonimi i Elbasanit), i shek. XVII, përfshihet edhe një predikim i lirë fetar. Dhaskal Todri na ka lënë edhe një fabul të shqipëruar të Ezopit. Edhe Kostë Ikonomi hartoi tekste tri gjuhësh (në greqishte të vjetër, në atë të re dhe në shqip). Këto tekste i ka përdorur edhe mësuesi vithkuqar Kostë Cepi (shek. XVIII-XIX), prej të cilit i njohim të kopjuara. Ai ka dhënë mësim jo vetëm në vendlindje, por edhe në Elbasan e gjetiu.” Grigor Voskopojari shkruante me një alfabet origjinal, si edhe Bogomili, që e kishte shpikur vetë për shqipen që shkroi. Të njëjtën gjë bëri edhe Dhaskal Todri, ndofta nën ndikimin e Bogomilit, por edhe të Grigorit, të cilin e pati mësues në Voskopojë. Edhe ky përdori një alfabet origjinal, që e shpiku vetë e që u përhap edhe në njerëz të tjerë në Elbasan.” Kështu, Voskopoja ishte edhe qendër e lëvrimit të shqipes. Këtë gjuhë nuk e shkruanin vetëm Kavaljoti, Adam Haxhiu dhe Grigori, por edhe të tjerë, duke arritur të shqipëroheshin Dhiatat në atë qytet, të përdorej jo vetëm alfabeti grek, por edhe një alfabet i krijuar posaçërisht për shqipen. Kjo do të shërbente pikërisht si bazë për krijimin e identitetit shqiptar dhe bazën për kalimin nga një identitet protonacional drejt një identiteti nacional dhe që do të ndikonte në krijimin e nacionalizmit shqiptar para grekëve, serbëvve dhe bullgarëve. Voskopoja po kthehej kështu pak nga pak në një fanar ndriçues dhe orientues drejt nacionalizmit dhe pavarësisë shqiptare jo vetëm nga Perandoria por edhe nga Patriarkana Helene e Stambollit. Kjo ishte edhe pika e dobët e Voskopojës. Sepse Gjuha shqipe ishte kulmi por edhe vdekja e Voskopojës. Sepse gjuha shqipe e folur në atë kohë deri në rrethinat e Athinës plot xhami (që sot janë zhdukur), po të shkruhej, do të shkruante ndryshe historinë e territoreve të Shqipërisë dhe të Greqisë. Vlerat kulturore Voskopoja është shënjestra e ithtarëve të kishave, qofshin restauratorë, qofshin vjedhës. Çdo vit ato nuk i shpëtojnë babëzisë së njeriut që kërkon të pasurohet duke shitur pronën e këtij qytetërimi të hershëm. Aktualisht në fshat kanë mbijetuar 8 kisha që nuk mund të konsiderohen aspak në gjendje të mirë. Kisha e Shën Ilias është e dëmtuar dhe pritet që të merret në dorëzim nga një shoqatë franceze, për t’u restauruar. Këto objekte me vlera historike nuk i kanë shpëtuar as fatkeqësive të natyrës, motit të keq, lagështisë, shiut dhe dëborës që po i shkatërrojnë nga dita në ditë kulturën disa shekullore që mbartin mbi supe. Me mbështetjen amerikane si dhe interesimin e seksionit francez “Patrimone Sans Frontiere” (Trashëgimi pa kufi) filloi restaurimi i kishave më 2003, që mund të vazhdojë edhe për 5 vjet të tjerë. Të vetmet ndihma të dhëna për këto kisha kanë qenë edhe fondet e kufizuara nga Instituti i Monumenteve të Kulturës, apo të ndonjë shoqate tjetër. Turizmi në Voskopojë Ish-Kampi i Pionierëve në këtë zonë është shndërruar prej disa vjetësh në pikën e vetme, ku mund të gjesh kushtet e nevojshme për turizëm malor. Hoteli te ish-Kampi me një vendndodhje mes pishash të shumta, është pagëzuar me emrin ‘Akademia’. Ndërtuar që në vitin 1954, vitet e fundit është restauruar duke i dhënë një stil unik, në harmoni me natyrën përreth, me një pistë në qendër të sipërfaqes së tij. Pika është e frekuentuar gjithmonë jo vetëm nga njerëz aktivë, që duan natyrën dhe sportet, por edhe nga vizitorë që çmojnë qetësinë dhe relaksin që ofron largësia e pikës nga pjesa tjetër e banuar. ‘Akademia’ ka një numër të kufizuar dhomash, 28, por jo gjithnjë është plot. Pushuesit nuk qëndrojnë shumë gjatë, por me periudha një javore. Hoteli ka parkim, kënd lojërash, kënd sportiv basketbolli dhe mini-futbolli. Lojrat dimërore Në dimër funksionon Pista e Skive dhe zhvillohen garat e famshme rajonale. Në të janë zhvilluar gjithmonë edhe kampionate kombëtare. Është një nga vendet e rralla ku mund të zhvillohen këto lloje sportesh dimërore, por ende mungon iniciativa për ta zgjeruar dhe çuar më tej turizmin alpin dhe sportin dimëror. Banorët e fshatit mirëpresin idetë e reja dhe shprehen të gatshëm madje të ndihmojnë në zhvillimin e shërbimeve turistike, që në fund të fundit do t’i shërbenin zhvillimit të zonës dhe do të ishin edhe një mundësi më shumë punësimi për vendasit. Ajo që mungon është investimi konkret i fondeve dhe projekteve, që do t’ia ndryshonin destinacionin këtij djepi të hershëm të qytetërimit e do ta kthenin në një vend akoma më të lakmuar për pushuesit. Burimi i të dhënave Lidhje të jashtme *Netët e freskëta në fshatin 7 shekullor - Reportazh nga Brikena Demirasi në Panorama Category:Qytete mesjetare në ShqipëriCategory:Turizmi në Shqipëri bg:Москополе de:Voskopoja el:Μοσχόπολη en:Moscopole hr:Moskopolje hu:Voskopoja it:Moscopoli nl:Voskopojë pl:Moskopole ro:Moscopole roa-rup:Moscopole sr:Москопоље sv:Voskopoja uk:Воскополе